My purple silhouette
by Reavers Killer
Summary: His spirit was even cannibal, eating me away inside. His voice in my brain. You may not noctice but im screaming in pain. no noises,just silence,and his purple silhouette implamted in my brain. It's starring at me as if it was killing me with it's eyes.
1. PROLOUGE

**Hey REAVERS KILER here with another story for you.**

**good me:life is just amazing isn't it **

**bad me:go die in a hole somewhere**

**good me:but if I die you die and all the other people in her head.**

**bad me:well then let's all just go die!**

**me: umm...we'll talk about this later.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own unicorns(srry charlie)dragons,planes, this coputer i'm typing on, and I definitly don't own OHSHC...Yet. Keep hoping Charlie.**

** ~PROLOUGE~**

"Marissa, i'm here.", said the familliar voice of my dad. I looked around at the wepons on the table that he used on me. I stretched and heard my chains rattle,and tried to get free."It's no use my little _butterfly_," he purred, "_I_ have the keys to the chains and you can't get out untill I say so."

I looked at him with so many mixed emotions. Pain, fron the knives he used to cut open my flesh and drink my blood,saddened at the fact that he would do this to his only, beloved daughter,anger, from the lies he told me, saying he loved me and wouldn't let anyone hurt me. Though I could not speak I still somehow was able to talk to him, and him able to understand me. No matter how much I tried to deny it my father was a cannibal, comming for dinner. And no matter how much he tried to eat me, I will always love the monster I used to call father.

He looked me over, admiring the damage that was done."You know Marrissa, your a nice fine piece of art. Hm, before I eat you would you mind me painting you?" He asked cocking an eyebrow.

I made no indication of a yes or a no."Not going to answer me eh? Oh, well I'll just have to paint you anyway. Art like this just has to be captured."

He stopped for a moment as if listening to something. Then that something got louder and louder till I couldn't even hear myself think. It sounded kinda like a helicopter. Did the police come for me? No that can't be it. I called the police numerous times before and they came but did nothing.

My dad looked franticly around the room, as if trying to find a place to hide from the cops and the FBI. He finally resolved to run out of the room and leave me, his diner, hangging by her arms. Dangling from two rusty looking chains.

_"Well at least this gives me time to wonder if my wounds will heal." _I thought. My throat was dry, my lips were busted and cracked, My head hurt, my wrists ached,I felt blood rush down my face. It was all in my hair,my shirt, my pants,and feet. My shirt was ripped in a few places showing my undergarment,and there were cuts all over my arms, neck, and stomache.

I was so caught up in my aching body that I didn't even noticed that I was being carried by a FBI agent. "Your going to be okay," He said as he rushed me down the dark hallway. "Were almost there." The only noise that was made was our heavy breathing and his footsteps. About half an hour passed before we reached the end of the tunnel like hallway and made it to the outside.

I was thankful to breath in the nice fresh air that came with it. I saw him make his way to one of the ambulances, and the paramedics strapped me in before putting me in the ambulance. At that moment my brain switched into sleepy mode and I slowly fell unconscious.

** ~The End...But not for long~**

**So what do you think? this is just the prolouge but the story is comming up next so be aware. pm me if you have any prblems,questions,concerns, or if you just wanna chat**

** ~REAVERS KILLER~**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello again! you have tunned into another chapter of My purple silhouette! I would like to thank Rose in the Permafrost for Reviewing...alot because she was the first person to review she I will assume she's a she, holds a special place in my heart as my squigly line!**

**(a.k.a REVIEW AND BECOME MY SQUIGLY LINE!)**

**And I know that this story is supposed to be Mori but I'll save him for a different story. srry Mori fans! :(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own unicorns(srry again charlie)dragons,planes,this computer i'm typing on, and I definetly don't own OHSCH...Yet. Keep waiting Charlie!**

"Misstress Marissa, please you have to wake up, today is your first day of school!" called the desperate maid."Master Hayes will be angry if you miss your first day of school!" she cried.

...Still no movement...

"Misstress Mar-" The maid was currently cut off from the pillow that hit her strait in the face. After she got the surprisingly heavy pillow of her face she heaved a sigh of relief that the mute girl had finally got out of bed.

"Misstress, do you need any help getting dressed or anything?" she asked innocently. The maid slowly deadpanned at the face of the other occupant in the room. She was glaring at her with a "GO TO HELL" look in her eyes. "Uh...um, okay a nice day." She said smiling. She slowly walking backwards out of the door and closed it.

_"Uh, why do these people keep whatching me like hawks ?It's not like i'm going to kill myself or anything! But..thinking about it, being whatched can probably push someone to suicide." _she thought as she grabbed her Ipod and headded for her bathroom.

After she finished washing she strolled towards the closet that kept the ugly yellow marshmellow. She slowly reached her arm in, pulled it out and put it on her bed gently._"Uh! How could they make their female population of students were this..this THING!"_ Thing was the only other word she could use to discribe it! She decided to do something on her own for a that would probably make her foster father angry.

She got it!

She ran to her her foster brothers room and roamed through his closet for his old Ouran uniform that looked exactly like the ones they use today. She easily found it and ran out of his room closing the door behind her._"Since i'm just as flat as a board I won't be found out that easily. But just to take precautions," _she said reaching into her drawer._"I'll put on a cami,and a tee." _She thought doing just that.

She easily made it down the stairs before her foster father woke up completely. She grabbed her breakfast from the table and went into the living area and sat on the couch with the remote at hand. She turned it on and automaticaly the news came on._"Let's see what they have to say today in the Japanese media."_

_**"Just one week ago, Marissa Antoinette Lafeyette Makoto, now known as Marisa Hayes was captured by her father an-" **_Marissa didn't even let the reporter finish. She still has the memory fresh in her brain. What he said,how he cut her everywhere, the lies he told, and how he bit her numerous times. It was implanted in her brain like it was just yesterday when it was only a week ago. Marissa sighed. _"I have to get rid of this sentimental feeling everytime I have a flashback about this."_ She thought sternly.

She sent a quick text measage to Taito her driver. Taito was the only one who could understand her when she tried to use sign language to speak. And he was her only friend.

She walked outside not even waving goodbye to the servants that were downstairs,to see Taito with the limo heated and hopped into the stretched car and Taito took off. Marissa was was used to Taito's reckless driving. What she was surprised at was Taito never got a ticket,nor was he ever pulled over!

"New look?" He asked.

"I decided to do something just a little different."she signed to him. "Hmm, whats the a ocassion?" " Eh, I kinda want an adventure so I dressed up in Yuichi's old uniform." "Whats your knew name, gonna steal your brothers name?" He asked.

"No, Yuichi was pretty known there,so since i'm in their family now their gonna easily know about it. I decided to change my name to Samuel Hayes."

The limo came to an abrupt and screeching halt."Well, heres your stop _Master Samuel_." He said getting out and opening the door. Her jaw in awe at the sight of the school._"The school looks like friggin royal prep.!" _She thought as Taito pulled off. Well ...theres no turning back. She strolled into the school.

Imediatly after she entered,curious stares were pointed at her. She heard lots of whispers and junk,but completely ignored it.

_"Who is that guy?"_ Asked one of the girls to her friend._" I don't know,but he's pretty handsome!" _

_"What are you talking about handsome, he's hot!" _Said a random girl to them.

_"Hmm, seems I've already become popular. What would happen if..."_ Marissa flashed the crowed a flirty smile. mostly at the girls...but a daring smile none the less. She swore she saw hearts around most of the girls when she did that._"Well,I feel safe to know that most of the girls in this school can be easily none of them will get in my way."_ She thought evily.

She took her schedule and read where her classroom was and followed the map there. She finally made it to class 1A, and was out of breath. She decided to jogg, but of course being a girl with really bad direction, she wan't surprised that she got lost.

She opened the door and walked in quietly,and sat at a random desk. She took out her notepad that she talked to people with and waited patiently for the teacher to come.

After what seemed about half-an hour the teacher finally came in and quieted the class."Class, today we have a knew student."She said looking at Marissa with interest,"Give him a warm welcome as you would do any other student. Do not be surprised if he does not talk to you for he is mute and must use a note pad for his voice. please come to the front." She said.

Marissa quickly walked to the front of the class room. She had an idea fresh in her mind, and she wasn't going to let it go."Now, what is your name?" asked the teacher. Marissa wrote her alias on the paper quickly and showed the teacher."Well Samuel Hayes, it's nice to meet you." said the teacher shaking her hand firmly. She cocked her eyebrows twice at the class and the girls started to swoon.

All except one who was dressed as a boy also,sitting between two redheaded twins.

** ~The End...But not for long~**

**Well how did you like the chapter tell me in your reviews or I will get a clown to wiggle his eyebrows at you all night and you will get no sleep till you review!**

**~REAVERS KILLER~**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again squiggly lines,favourites,followers,guests,and ninja readers!**

**Hope you like this chapter, it's the best I could come up with because of writers block. Stupid writers block always blocking my flow of inspiration. anyway on with the story and sorry I haven't updated in a while. I decided that I will try to update three chapters every weekend. So that means a chapter on Friday,Saturday,and Sunday. **

**Well enough of my ramblings, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own unicorns,dragons,planes,this computer I'm typing on,and I definitely don't own OHSHC...Yet. You soon will be mine Charlie!**

It was the end of the first day of many at school for Marissa Hayes ,as she collected the rest of her finished homework. She was finally finished. It seemed to take forever for her to finish the simple and easy task.

_"Well, I'll be on my way to the hell hole I call a home."_ She thought as she put her homework in her special folder and gathered up her military knapsack that she used for a backpack. _"Of course he'd make me take a knapsack, this is normal for a rich military general. Ryan Hayes, the most rich, half-Japanese military general in all the Kanto area. He retired just a week ago, yet he still makes me do drills. So stupid. He doesn't even care so why is he pretending like he does?"_

Marissa opened her locker and put her unneeded things in there. once she finished she closed it and turned face to face with two red heads with golden eyes.

"Hello," said the one on the right. "I am Hikaru." "And I'm Karou." "And we are the Hitachin twins!" They said posing together.

Marissa sent them a nod and walked away completely not surprised. All the people at Ouran are weird to her. She wasn't planning to make friends with idiots. "Aw, come on don't ignore us!" Said Karou. "Yeah." "We, just want to be friends!" They said together.

Marissa gave them a "Really,do you think i'm that stupid?" look. "Well, you forced us to do this."They said again in unison. The twins grabbed her by her wrists before she could back away,and dragged her to an unknown place through the halls of Ouran.

**(Marissa's POV)**

As the red-headed devils dragged me through the halls, I thought of a plan. Obviously I couldn't get away from them just yet,they still have their guard up. I guess I'll have to wait untill they let their guard down. Who knows when that will be.

_"Hmm. When they get ready to let their guard down I'll get in a runners position two,and when they do I'll sprint away. If they are as fast as me,which I doubt they are, I'll just have to lose them on their own turf. Thank God Ryan taught me how to create my own stratagy. I may hate the man but I owe him one." _I thought.

After about ten minutes, we seemed to enter a room. It was fairly elegant with nice modern decor_'_, and it was mostly...PINK! The most idiotic color in the world. I hated it ever since I was little. In fact I hated it so much, that all the presents that I got from my parents that were pink, I threw away. NOTHING, I repeat,NOTHING in my room ,in my wardrobe, or anything else that I own is the stupid color pink!

Soon we came to a complete stop and I got my feet into position."Boss, we found him."I heard them say in unison...again.

"So this is the new popular student, Samuel Hayes... you have what it takes to be a host in looks but the real question is...do you really want to be one."

At that moment the twins let their guard down and I sprinted out of the room into the hallway. I could hear the voices not too far away."After him, we can't let him get away men!" "Right!"

_"Ha, those idiots can never catch me, with my stamina and speed, I can hardly be mistaken for a cheetah." _Oh how nieve I was, for I was totally wrong. Not a few minutes after running, I ran into something large,swift,and probably inhuman.

** ~The End...But not for long~**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everybody how r u this weekend! My week sucked! My ex-friend thinks were still friends and won't stop CALLING! It's starting to get on my nerves. I'm surprised that I even have enough inspiration to write another chapter,with all this drama thats going on and all. Anyway enough of my ramblings,on with the story and plz review! Especially you ninja readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own unicorns, dragons,planes,this computer i'm typing on and I definetly don't OHSHC...Yet. Wait and whatch Charlie!**

Marissa's pov

I was being carried back to the ugly pink room by the giant called Mori-sempai. They caught me unfortunately. And I was doing my best to wriggle away, but the man had inhuman strength like superman or somethinng!

I decided that they won't let me get away that easily,and they'll probably keep a whatch on me so I just sat there, being carried like a sack of potatoes. It was really embarassing. Especially when a few girls started crowding around us and swooning.

About two minutes later, we made it back to the room. We would have made it sooner but those fan girls are like ants, when one finds food,they leave a track that other ants follow. How troublesome.

"Well,as I was saying before I was rudely interupted!" said the girly voice from earlier,getting a pitch higher than usual. Now that I got a good look at her,I realized she,was a HE! He had blonde hair, purple eyes, and a wildish aura about him. It was so hard not to laugh, because I had never seen a boy whose voice could get higher than a girls. All the men in the family I live with have deep voice. He made my little cousins sound like men."Would you like to become a host, Samuel?" he asked. He looked at me like I was actually going to say something. "Well, why won't you speak?" he asked.

"Boss, he's mute." said the twins in sync. "Oh, that won't do. But he's pretty popular so we have no choice." Said a boy on one of the pink couches. He had black,neatly cut hair,and glasses. He was typing on a nice silver laptop.

"Samuel Hayes. There isn't much about you in this database. Just your name. But you are to become a host."

I took out my minni pad and wrote. "And if I don't?"

"Well then, try to leave, and my police force will be here in a flash." He said.

**(3rd persons pov)**

Marissa's eyes widened in shock._"He would really go that far just to get me into this club?"_ "We need to make income somehow don't we?" Marissa sweatdropped at his statement. She clearly didn't expect that!

She let out a puff of air that blew her bangs upward and wrote," Fine, no need to take drastic measures, but if I fail at doing whatever THIS is, it wasn't meant to be."

"Agreed." He replied.

"Great!" replied the overly happy blonde, "Now I will teach you what it means to be a host!" he said. He then went about in a rant that she really didn't pay attention to. In fact, it was so boring she fell half asleep standing up. Till the blonde stopped in the middle of his rant to wake her up.

"Samuel! Don't fall asleep!" He said very stictly, kinda like her evil grandmother.

"How do you fall asleep standing up anyways?" Hikaru asked in the backround. She turned to him and wrote," When you have a military father, the impossible seems possible to most people." "Really?" asked Karou. She nodded.

Thats when her phone vibrated. She took it out and looked at the measage. It was from her father._ "Be here in twenty minutes if you know whats good for you."_ it said.

"I have to go!" She quickly wrote down."I'll see you tommorrow."

"Yes, i'm sure we will." said four eyes.

She ran out the door and down the hallway to the outside door and ran into the open door of the limo. Taito quickly closed the door and made his way to the driver seat. "So how was your day _master_?"

"No time Taito, it's drill time. Can you get me there in five minutes?" She signed.

"How about even faster, two minutes to be exact."

**(Two minutes later Marissa's pov)**

As soon as I got in the house, I ran upstairs to get changed into old capri's that down to my knees, my tanktop, my jacket, my bulletproof vest,my machette,and my AK47. I ran downstairs to the basement, entered the code,and walked in.

There in the middle of the jungle like room, was my foster father Rayan Hayes.

"Five minutes early. Your late. Give me thirty." he said. Imediately I dropped the things I had in my hands and did thirty military push-ups.

After the exerscise I stood up and put my jacket,and bulletproof vest on."Now, run ten laps around the jungle." I did as he said without a sweat.

"Now it's time for your training."

He toke out the dummies with his remote,and told me to shoot all of them in the heart,and if one of them was even a cetimeter away from the heart I would run ten laps. I had to run twenty laps WITHOUT STOPPING!

Then he told me to climb the wall with the rope and climb back down. If I fell once I had to do twenty sit-ups. I fell once and I had to do twenty sit-ups.

Then I had to find my way through the jungle maze in a half an hour. If I was evena minute late, then I had to do thirty push-ups. Adding all those push-ups,sit-ups,and laps, would be 510! So I guess you could say I was tired the heck out. I was sweating,and breathing hard by the end of training, but it was all worth it. By doing these exerscises, I can keep my health streak up and keep my figure.

After training was over, I went upstairs,stripped,and got in the shower. Like always a random song popped up in my head and of course, I sang it in my head.

Shine bright like a diamond, shine bright like a diamond,shine bright like a daimond.

Find light in the beautiful sea I choose to be happy, you and I, you and I. Were like diamonds in the sky.

Your a shooting star I see a vision of ecstacy, when you hold me..I'm alive,were like diamonds in the sky.

I knew that we would become one right away, oh right away!

I saw the light inside you!

So sine bright, tonight,you and I. Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky. Eye to eye, so alive. Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky.

Shine bright like a diamond(Oh,oh)

Shine bright like a diamond(oh,oh,oh)

Shine bright like a diamond. Were beautiful like diamonds in the sky.

**(I don't own, I am but a humble fan)**

After the song,I finished my shower and quickly got dressed because I was almost late to diner.

I ran downstairs and stopped in my tracks to see Yuichi and his bitch of a girlfriend sitting on the couch. Great now were going to have to act like the most perfect rich family in the world. And it didn't help that Yukari and I hated each others guts from day one either.

Yukari came from a middle class family, that I know because she said her parents were direct decendants of two famous painters, she wasn't sure who they were. then I looked up the Kichitame family and found out they are just normal people living normal lives.

But I bet you even if she came from a family that has less money than ours he still would love her if she wasn't after his money. But the thing is, she knows that I know.

.::Line break::.

We all sat at the table eating quietly untill Yuichi broke the ice. "So you're going to my highschool little sis?" he said smiling politely. He knew I didn't like being called little sis. I glared at him and reluctantly nodded.

"Now don't glare at your brother." Said Yukari stepping on my foot really hard. I glared at her long and hard. If looks could kill, she'd be freaking executed!

"It's okay Yukari, it's natural for a brother sister relationship to be like this." he said laughing lightly.

"Well, I will retire for the remainder of the day. You should too Marissa, You have shcool tommorrow."

I nodded to him as he left from the room. It was obvious that that really wasn't a suggestion it was a command. I got up saluted and walked out of the room. I went upstairs to my room and took out what I call the pill box. The box belonged to my grandmother I was never told about. I don't even know her name. It was made out of ebony and inlad with mother-of-pearl.

I opend the box and took out my medication that I was told to take from day one of my stay here. It consisted of two green pills,one pink one, three white caplets,one multi-colored round pill, two tiny black ones, and a yellow gel cap. Yeah, it was alot. I looked for my pills in the Hayes pharma catalog, but never founnd any matches. I guess they were Uncle Malcolm's special off-label blend, since he was the CEO of Hayes Pharmacuticle.

After I took my 'special pills' I put on my pj's and got into bed. Soon sleep overtook me and I quickly feel unconscious.

**~The End...But Not For Long~**

**So how did u like this chapter? Show me in your reviews. Sorry I didn't update like I said I would last week. I was in a basketball game and my ankle got sprained. so I was pretty busy with homework, school, basketball practice, usher board meetings, choir practice, my ex-friend calling me every second of the day,and perents.** **Yeah.**

**anyway REVIEW AND BECOME A RACE CALLED THE SQUGGLY LINES!;)**


End file.
